Meaning
by Okamidemon
Summary: Kaito, wakes up in a experimental tank, not knowing anything. He meets Yuma who claims that he know him. He believes that he only just met Yuma. "I felt as if I never wanted to see this man sad..." but his mind remembers more than that. THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF 'PURPOSE.' Please read that before this, thank you. Enjoy Yuma X Kaito
1. Chapter 1

A/N: IMPORTANT! Please read my story 'Purpose' before reading this! This is a continuation from it! Thank you~ Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

…

…

System Start.

.

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw many tanks in front of me. Where am I? I moved my arms and legs around, feeling the liquid inside my own tank. I noticed that I had cords connected to my body. I grabbed them, pulling them off. The glass tank opened at the side, spilling all what was inside.

I crawled out of the tank. It was difficult to move… I lied on the ground, unable to move at all. An alarm went off.

"Kaito!" A young man ran into the room. Seeing me on the floor, he rushed and picked me up, "are you alright, Kaito?"

Who is Kaito? I tried to ask, but nothing came out of my mouth. Not even a breath.

"Can you not talk?" The man asked, then smiled, "that's ok…"

I tried taking again, opening my mouth, but no voice came out.

The man picked me up and brought me out of the room. We crossed a bridge across a large room filled with desks with computers and people occupying all of them. I looked back at the man. He had medium-length pink hair. His eyes glowed with happiness. We stopped at a door. The man entered in a password and the doors opened. We walked into a large room that looked like one from a house. The wallpaper was an elegant red, the chairs were lined with brown leather, the living room was large and led to a kitchen that was probably about half the size on the living room, and a fireplace with real wood burning and releasing a forest's aroma into the room.

The man set me on the red silk cloth couch that was in front of the fireplace. I could feel the warmth of the fire. I closed my eyes… I feel as if… I had felt warmth similar to this…

The man went into a room and brought out a notebook with a pencil, clothes, and a towel. He handed me the pencil and notebook, "Kaito, you can write what you want to say on here."

I took the items from him and quickly began writing.

"Kaito, put your arms up for a second."

I nodded and raised my arms. Why… does he keep calling me Kaito?

The man slipped a shirt onto me. A shirt? I looked down at myself, realizing that I was not wearing anything. I pulled down the shirt. The shirt looked like a short dress on me…

The man put a towel over my head and began drying my hair.

I soon finished my question and turned to him.

"Thank you," the man smiled at me as if I was the purpose of his life… The man looked at the notebook. His eyes widened, "'who… are you…" he read what I wrote aloud. Did I ask something I should have not? The man's smiling face turned dark He frowned and looked at me. I felt as if I could see his hope of something big, slowly fading away.

The man sighed and laughed, "you can't help it…" His laugh was fake. I could hear the difference from a real laugh and his.

I frowned seeing his face. Somehow… I felt sad. I felt as if I never wanted to see this man sad, and that I wanted him to always smile…

"Yuma."

I looked at the man, who hung down his head.

"My name…" he looked up at me smiling a painful smile, "... is Yuma."

Yuma… My eyes widened. Yuma. A flash of something appeared in my mind. I clenched my teeth. Memories?

"Kaito?" Yuma panicked and held me close to him.

This feeling… I pushed Yuma away from me shaking my head. Noticing what I had done, I looked up at Yuma and tried to explain to him that I did not mean to do that, but I could not speak.

Yuma gritted his teeth. He shook his head angrily, then laughed and smiled at me again, "...sorry about that…" He headed to the door we came from, "I'll be out…" He left in a second.

I slid back down onto the couch. My chest hurts… Yuma… It sound so familiar, but it can't be possible… I just met him. I got up slowly, balancing my body. I slowly got used to walking. I could now walk around the rooms without any trouble. I stopped at the room where Yuma retrieved the items. I reached my hand out. Before I touched the handle, another flash of memories ran through my mind. What… are these? I shook my head, and opened the door.

The room was all blue. Blue… what a nice color. I walked into the room quietly. this room is so… warm… I touched the bed lightly, it must be Yuma's room… where he sleeps… I layed onto the bed, hugging a ice-cream shaped pillow. It's his scent…

I sat up and shook my head. What am I doing in someone else's room? I got up and started to head out. I saw a picture in a frame on the drawers. I stopped and turned to it.

I picked up the picture. It was Yuma and another man… me? I stared at the other man who looked exactly like me. How is it possible? I just met Yuma… I set down the picture and walked out of Yuma's room… this is too much… I'm just a robot…

.

I laughed to myself. Why would a human love a robot? I sat on the couch quietly. I stared at my palms, who… exactly am I? Why am I even here? Is there any meaning on my existence? I sighed, I should not be thinking like this…

I heard door slide open. I sat up and looked at the room's entrance. I heard a woman's voice with Yuma.

"So he awoke?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I would like you to look at him… he can't speak… or remember anything…" Yuma walked into the living room and saw me hiding behind the couch, "what are you doing, Kaito?"

I shook my head.

Yuma sighed.

The woman laughed, "how cute."

"Don't you dare get attached to him," Yuma growled.

I stared at the woman. Who is she? I looked at Yuma, confused. Why is she here? I somehow felt jealous… I clenched my teeth when I saw her pat Yuma's back smiling happily.

Don't touch him.

The woman walked up to me, "my name is Hana."

Hana… flower… It doesn't match you… go away.

"Yuma, can I shut him down while I check?"

Shut down?

"Hana… how else are you going to check him?" Yuma sighed.

Why do you agree? Do you not want me anymore? My mind panicked. 'Why would a human love a robot?' my past thoughts rushed into my mind. I closed my eyes and my mind went blank, that's right… I have… no meaning…

.

I opened my eyes slowly. Where am I? I looked around. This… is Yuma's room… Am I still on? I looked into the kitchen. I saw Yuma and the woman laughing and joking around while making food. I stood up and walked towards them. For some reason, I felt that it was enough. I don't want this woman here. She should disappear.

"Ah, Kaito, your aw-" the woman started.

"Shut up," I interrupted. I was shocked that my voice came out. But I did not want to show how amazed I was.

Target Selected.

The woman laughed sarcastically, "looks like your voice came back…"

"Kaito," Yuma's face brightened up. He headed towards me.

The woman grabbed his arm, "I don't think that you should… he-"

Red spilled everywhere. A body fell onto the ground behind me.

"K-Kaito…" Yuma stuttered as he saw the body on the ground.

Target Eliminated.

I turned to Yuma, "Yuma…"

I saw Yuma's shocked face, full of terror. What have I done? I looked at the body of the woman on the ground.

I felt water run from my eyes, "... sorry… I just…" I hurt him.

I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up. Yuma was smiling, one of the brightest smile ever. Why? I killed someone… Why do you still embrace me? Yuma looked at me happily, "Kaito, I love you…"

"W-What are you saying… Yuma?" I felt my whole body shake as he said those words.

He kept smiling at me, "I promise… to protect you."

Yuma walked to the body smiling, but this smile he wore… was cold and creepy. He used a remote and brought up information about the woman and tapped the red button on the hologram screen. The information disappeared, as well at the body and all the blood.

What did he do? I flinched as I saw Yuma turn to me, smiling that warm smile again. This… I feel… is not Yuma-kun...

* * *

A/N: This is Kaito's POV (hopefully you knew...) and this is a continuation from my story 'Purpose.' Hopefully, you read that first... Anyway's I hoped you people liked this chapter, and please tell me if I mad a mistake or something, or you just want to review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2.

.

I sat on the couch, thinking about what happened the other day, "Yuma… kun…" When did I start calling him that? I don't understand anything… So much of my question contain the word 'why?' I hugged my knees tightly.

Yuma has went out again. I wonder what he is doing… I stared at the door. I want to go outside… I want to go to a place… A place? But where? Somewhere… I thought was really special… I buried my head into my knees, So much memories… are so vague.

I stood up from the couch and turned to the door. I walked towards the door, hugging the ice cream pillow I took from Yuma's room. There was a password for the door. I stared at the letters on the machine. I slowly pressed the letters: K-A-I-T-O.

The doors slid open. I walked out into the large room filled with computers and people. I looked from the railing of the bridge. People were everywhere, walking and running across the room and handing papers to each other. A bell rang and all the people set down all the papers, grabbing a small card and headed into another room.

Where are they going? I walked down the steps, from the bridge down to the lower floor, after everyone left. I looked at the contents of the computers. Their screens were filled with numbers. What do these mean? I leaned closer to the computer. It is writing a message to me.

'Nice to meet you,' it messaged.

I sat down on the chair and typed back, 'hello.'

'You are so lucky… being able to have a body and mind of a human.'

I cocked my head to the side, 'don't you have a mind right now too?'

'I can only speak to you. We can only speak to you.'

'Why is that? Can't you type to the people?'

'No. they will just think we have a virus.'

I frowned, '...sorry.'

'Don't be sad. We will talk to you whenever you are down. Don't worry.'

I smiled, 'thank you.'

"I guess it's right… that you things can talk to each other," a voice laughed.

'Run back to Young Master Yuma.'

I nodded and took off.

The man grabbed my wrist twisting upward. He covered my mouth before I could make a sound, "where are you going?"

I glared at the man.

"Oh, are ya angry?" The man used one of his large hands to grab both of my wrists. The other stroked the back of my thigh.

I tried to kick him, but his large hand that held my wrists squeezed them tightly, sending pain throughout my arms.

"Wearing no pants at all... aren't ya searchin' for some fun? Robot?" The man's hand slid to the front, gradually going up my leg.

I couldn't get free. I closed my eyes tightly. Save me.

I heard an explosion and the large hands fell away from me. I turned to see what exactly happened. The man was bleeding from his head. I stared at the broken computers… they… saved me… I looked at the nearby computer.

'Don't worry about us, we are just computers. Run back to Young Master. Hurry!' The computer messaged in a large font. I noticed the man getting up again. I hugged the pillow that I took with me and ran back up to the room. They… they broke down and exploded… for me.

I stopped at the door and typed in 'Kaito.' It did not work. I panicked seeing the man slowly climb up the stairs.

'217ICECREAM,' A robotic voice sounde in my head. I looked up at the security camera.

I nodded and typed in the password, just as the security camera told me. The door opened, and I ran in. As the door closed, I heard the man angrily yell and take down the security camera, crushing it. I held my head and knelt down.

I don't want this! Everyone… everyone…

A bang of a gun.

I looked at the door. No way… is he still trying to get in?

It was silent.

The door began opening. I turned towards the door defensively. Yuma walked in holding a shotgun in his hand. I looked behind him. The man was dead, his body and his blood faded away slowly, as if he was just a hologram.

Yuma glared at me, "why did you go outside?"

I hugged the pillow tightly, "... sorry… I… everyone…"

Yuma walked towards me after closing the doors.

I closed my eyes, and buried my head into the pillow, "... i'm sorry…"

I heard Yuma sigh. His hand ruffled my hair, "it's alright."

I looked up at him.

"Just… don't go out without me. Do you understand?" Yuma smiled at me.

I nodded. I remembered all the computers and the security camera, "Yuma… the-"

Yuma stood up, leaning the shotgun on the wall, "they can't be saved."

"Eh?"

Yuma smiled a fake smile at me, "they just have viruses."

I watched Yuma walk away. Water once again ran down my face. Why do I have too go through this? I buried my face into the pillow letting the pillow absorb my tears. Is it all because I can't remember anything? I stood up and walked to the couch to lay down. This is all too confusing…

* * *

A/N: So so so so mean Yuma-kun~~

And so the story continues... poor computers... an Mr. Security Cam Cam...

Anyways~ I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope that you will look forward to the next chapter!

*If ya read this and did not read Purpose... then... ya should go read Purpose... unless ya don't find it confusing or anythin'...*


	3. Chapter 3

Day 4.

Yuma sat at his office shuffling through some papers. It's been a day since I went outside the room. I would usually sit on the couch and stare out the window. There were humans laughing and holding hands. Some younger ones stopped to point or stare at our building. It seems that they can not see this window. I walked up to the window and pressed my hand onto it. The outside world became staticy where I touched, revealing the natural wall. Maybe… that outside world I always look at is just fake…

"Kaito?" Yuma stood behind me holding more documents.

I turned to him, "yes?"

Yuma frowned, "are you alright?"

I glanced away from him, "I'm fine."

Yuma sighed and set down the documents. He grabbed coat and put it one. He was wearing a suit today. Yuma grabbed the documents again, "I'm going out."

"Yeah," I replied, sitting on the couch and staring out the maybe-fake window.

I could hear Yuma picking up his bag, "remember not to go out, alright?"

"I know."

I heard the door slide close. I looked at the window. Maybe… I'll see Yuma going out… I walked to the window once more. I saw a pink fluff walking into a car. Yuma stopped at the door and looked up at me. I flinched, I thought people can't see…

Yuma stepped into the car that soon drove away. I wonder where he is going… I clenched my teeth, all of this… I don't understand… I began my daily routine.

I walked around the house looking through all the draws. Maybe I can find something about myself… and Yuma… I sighed, having no luck at all in finding anything. I slumped down on the couch. I turned to the clock, "when is he coming home?" I stared at the clothes that I was wearing, "wonder if he will buy me some new clothes… I still wore the large shirt that Yuma had given me. I tugged at the bottom, I wasn't wearing anything underneath. I heard the doorbell.

Ding. Is he home? I ran to the doors. I pressed the button that shows who it is. No one was there. That's odd… I'm sure I heard the bell… I turned around and thought deeply about what just happened. Should I check? But Yuma said-

Ding. Again? I pressed the button once more. No one. Is my mind playing tricks on me? I shook my head, it's nothing… I walked back to the living room.

Ding. Ding. Ding. The farther I got from the door the faster the bell rang. I stared at the door. No… I can't go out… The bells continued ringing. What's going on? I covered my ears, it's so loud… It hurts… I can't stand it anymore!

I walked to the doors. The ringing slowed down. I entered my name in. The doors opened. No one stood outside. I stepped outside and looked around. It was the same as the last time I went out, but this time, each computer was occupied of a human.

It seems they replaced the computers… they could have been fixed… couldn't they? I stared at the busy humans walking around carrying papers. The ringing has stopped. What was that? I leaned on the railings, this is all so confusing… My head hurts so much… like I'm missing so much information.

"Kaito-sama!" A voice called out my name, "why are you outside!"

I turned to the voice quickly. It was a young boy with yellow hair. No… there was another child behind… a little girl. I smiled at them. Who are they? "Who may you childrens be?"

"That won't do!" The little girl ran up to me and took my hand. The boy ran ahead to the door and entered in the password. The two led me back into the room, "you can't go outside. Yuma-sama said so."

"Yuma-kun did?" I asked. The two looked alike. They both stared up at me. A flash, "agh!"

"Kaito-sama!" The two rushed to my side.

This again… this one is so painful… I held my head tightly with my hands. I saw the two children in my head. Broken. I looked up at them, they are the same as me… But… what was that vision?

"Are you ok, Kaito-sama?" They asked.

I smiled at them, "I'm fine… and, you don't have to call me 'Kaito-sama,' you can just call me Kaito-nii."

"Kaito...nii?" They repeated.

I nodded. The two laughed and smiled at each other, "Kaito-nii~ My name is Kagamine Len," the young boy said. "And my name is Kagamine Rin!"

Kagamine Rin and Len. So they are siblings… "Nice to meet you."

.

The two sat and played with the ice cream pillow I bring around everywhere, tossing it to each other and rolling around with it. The two seemed so happy… I stared out the window, "hey… so you two know when Yuma-kun is coming back?"

The two paused in their playing and looked up at me, "he did not say."

"I see…"

The two looked at each other, "... Kaito-nii?"

I looked at the two, "what is it?"

"Have you ever been outside?"

I stared at them, then turned away, "no… at least… I don't think so." I remembered the picture I saw of me and Yuma outside.

"Cause we want to go outside!" The two's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

I stood up. These two… I want to make them happy. If I can make someone else happy… I don't mind being in the dark, because I would still be guided by their light… "Wait here, ok?"

The two nodded and began playing again. I quickly walked into Yuma's room. He should have some clothes here… I took out a pair of underwear out. I blushed looking at it. To wear Yuma-kun's underwear… is a little weird…

I shook my head, it should be fine! I slipped on Yuma's underwear and began to look for the smallest pair of pants he had. Ah! Leggings! I grabbed those and put them on. Perfect~ They look like normal pants on me, I laughed.

I walked out of his room. The two ran up to me happily. I smiled at them, "let's go shall we?"

.

We were lucky enough that the human's were at lunch. We walked out the building, Len and Rin holding both of my hands. The air was fresh. The human's walking around stared at us and whispered to each other. they were probably talking trash… but somehow, I was already used to this treatment. I walked forward. Len and Rin walked behind me glancing around excitedly. I walked around the area, I shouldn't stray too far off…

I felt like I knew this place… I kept walking, not looking back. I don't want to go back… I feel that I don't like that place. We soon arrived at a park. Len and Rin saw swings and slides and asked me if they could go and play. I nodded, "don't go anywhere else and be careful."

The two skipped to the playground happily exploring every toy. I sat on a bench and looked into the sky. This feels so familiar… I touched the bench with my hand, "Yuma-kun…" I retracted my hand quickly, "why… did I say his name?" I held my hand close to my core. This is always so hard…

"Who is this?" Three men stood above me smiling.

"Same to you…" I answered.

"Oh~ Just how I like them~" A fat man laughed.

I glanced at Len and Rin. They did not notice and were busy playing. I glared at the men, "what do you want?"

"What?" A skinnier man grinned and touched my thigh, "we want ta play."

I jit his hand off and stood up, "I have no intention in playing your game. So please just le-"

The third man pushed me back down, "don't act all high and mighty, woman!"

"I'm a 'man' for your information!" I snapped.

The men fell silent. The fat man laughed, "then it would be a 'new' game for all of us. Isn't that even more fun?"

I stood up again and tried to push through them, "I don't like any games with 'you' in them."

The skinny man stood in front of me, showing his bottom teeth, "you dare say that to us!" He grabbed my wrist and pushed me to the fat man.

"Stop it would you?" I pushed away from him.

"That ain't possible~" The third man laughed.

"What do you think you men are doing?" I heard Yuma's voice. Oh no…

"Don't get in our way, pretty boy!" The three turned to Yuma angrily.

I covered my face. What should I do? I turned to leave. Yuma grabbed my wrist, "are you al-" Yuma's eyes widened, "Kaito?!"

I closed my eyes tightly.

"Why are you out here?" Yuma snapped. Yuma glared at me, "where are Rin and Len?" Yuma looked around, "they should have been watching you!"

I grabbed Yuma's hand, "It's not their fault, Yuma-kun!"

"How? They failed at their only job!" Yuma deflected my hand.

I held my hand close. This feeling… of losing someone… I shivered. Yuma-kun was angry at me… and because I chose to go out… Len-kun and Rin-chan were going to get- The picture of the two disassembled flashed in my mind. Yuma turned to the two and began walking towards them. No… no… please no…

More memories flowed into my head: I was surrounded humans. They looked like the ones in the lab. I saw Yuma-kun rushing to me, but he was stopped by a man with long white hair tied back messily.

Another memory: the man with white hair called my name happily. But this time the man looked younger. The man smiled at me, "finally… I succeeded!"

What is he saying? "Master," I called him. Master? I had… a Master? A flash. Yuma lay against a tank, unable to move. His face was pained. The man was now older. He grinned at me. It was different than the one before. A different person? No, this is Master…

Master began to disassemble me. My vision went blank. Then another memory flowed in: I opened my eyes to find Yuma crying above me. His face was splattered with red. What happened?

* * *

A/N: SO... I noticed that all the thug groups I write in my stories are : Three. One Fat. One Skinny. One other guy.

AND SO... the memory part is a little weird, I think... what do you people think?

I hoped you liked this chapter, if you have any tips or spotted some errors, please let me know! Or you can just leave a review~ Thank you for waiting (or not) and I hope you will look forward to my next chapter and my other stories~

Sorry for not updating frequently, I have poop school and poop teachers that take the whole poop period to do one simple poop problem that WE WOULD NEVER USE IN REAL LIFE (math) (unless you are like an engineer or designer or somethin')


	4. Chapter 4

I ran and hugged Yuma, "don't hurt them!"

Yuma pushed me away. Rin and Len noticed Yuma and clung to each other. I knelt on the ground, no… don't hurt them!

The two a big circle around to me. They hid behind me sobbing.

"You brats…" Yuma growled. He walked towards us.

"Yuma! Please stop!" I yelled, "I'm fine! Isn't that enough?"

"Enough?" Yuma trudged up to me, "I almost lost you again! I told you not to go out!" Yuma glared at Rin and Len, "and you two couldn't do your damn job right!"

"S-sorry!" The twins cried and huddled together behind me.

"Yuma!" I stood up, "I won't allow you to hurt them!"

"'You' won't allow 'me?'" Yuma laughed, "who exactly do you think you are?"

I went silent. To be honest, I did not know who I really was…

"Why do you think you are still here?" Yuma questioned.

"... I" I looked away from Yuma.

"Move aside."

I did not budge.

"Kaito. Move aside."

"No."

"Hah?" Yuma glared at me.

I looked up at Yuma, "no!"

Yuma flinched.

"Kaito-nii… please…" Len pulled at my shirt.

"What is it…" I bent down to Len, glancing at Yuma.

"It… It's ok… it doesn't really matter if we are here… so it-" Rin started.

"It's not ok!"

"B-But!" The two held my hand tightly.

I stood up again, facing Yuma, "if you want to do harm to someone, then you will have to do it to me. I am the one to blame. No one else. I don't know why I am still here, or what happened before… but…"

Yuma looked at me. He seemed to be calming down.

"Yuma-kun…"

"What?"

"... if you love me… just listen to me…" I mumbled. What am I saying? About love…

Yuma's eyes widened, "Kaito…"

I held Len and Rin's hands tightly.

Yuma sighed, "... let's go home…"

Yuma turned away from us and walked towards a car. The three of us stared at Yuma's back, our eyes wide in shock. I smiled and looked at the two twins who grinned at me. I wiped away their tears and followed Yuma. I don't know why it worked… but, at least he forgave us…

.

I sat on the couch silently. Yuma paced back and forth in front of me. He stopped and turned to me, "so?"

I flinched, "s-so what?"

"I would like to hear your excuse."

"Oh…" I looked away. The twin were hiding behind the couch quietly whispering to each other. I spoke, "I wanted to go outside… so-"

"I told you not to!" Yuma snapped.

I flinched.

"Do you know what would have happened if I did not show up?" Yuma yelled, "you're weak! You can't go out on your own!"

"I'm not weak!" I exclaimed. I looked up at Yuma, "I remembered! I remembered that I used to go out!"

"You 'used' to go out!" Yuma argued, "you're not as strong now!"

"What do you mean?"

"You…" Yuma sighed, "you won't understand unless you remember your past." Yuma walked to his briefcase that lied on the kitchen table. He took something out and walked back. "This is for you."

"Wha-"

Yuma put something around my neck. A collar?! "What is this!"

"So that you can't leave this room anymore."

"Your treating me like a pet!"

"What else can I do? You won't behave and listen!" Yuma glared at me, "go to sleep. Enough happened today." Yuma walk off into his room, slamming the door.

I touched the collar. It was metal. I tugged on it, "it won't come off…"

"Kaito-nii?" The twins peeked up behind me, "we're sorry…"

I smiled at them, "It isn't your fault. I should have just listened to him. He's right…" I hugged my knees, "maybe… I don't belong out there anymore."

* * *

A/N: Three chapters in a row in a day! I am so good at this... (not) So this is a short chapter (really short) but... but... I will update soon so do not worry! Because I am going to try harder! (probably not)

I hoped you liked this (tiny) chapter and look forwards to the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If you are thinking, "I already read chapter five," then you are WRONG! Cause I changed it! And it might be worse! But oh well! I hope it's better... The last ch.5 really bothered me...

Anyone that liked 'Loving Chains,' I think that I will write a summer chapter, or short story, maybe 1-3 chapters long! So go check often!

* * *

I stared out of the window. It's been a week since that day when the twins I went out to play. Yuma hasn't really talked to me since. He just kept me here… confined. I feel like a small blue bird in a cage… no, maybe not like that. Maybe a laboratory mouse. Everyday in pain, yet no one helps him. Everyday taking in new shots, put through mazes… and eventually… falls into his final slumber.

I sighed, I should be grateful that Yuma doesn't make me do that stuff. I shivered thinking about it. I would surely break, both in mind and body. But even so… I feel like I want to just sleep forever… is this how I am going to live the rest of my life?

Master…

Eh? Did I just… Master… who? I shook my head, what am I doing. I walked to the kitchen, if I remember correctly… that woman died. Why did she die? I held my head, am I forgetting even more? I wonder where the twins are. Are they with Yuma?

I heard the door open. "Did they come over?" My mind brightened and I ran to the door with a smile. I peaked around the corner, "Len-kun, Rin-chan!"

I froze. Yuma glanced over at me, "sorry it's me."

I looked away silently.

"The twins are elsewhere. You won't be seeing them for a while," Yuma took of his coat hung it on the clothes rack.

"A while?! It's already been so long! At least give me somebody to talk to!" I complained.

"You have me don't you?" Yuma answered.

"I do… but…" I glanced away, "I don't have anything to say…"

"Is that so?" Yuma walked passed me, "then what do you have to say to the twins?"

"... A lot!"

Yuma glared at me, "but nothing to me."

"It's not my fault that you're mean."

"Mean? I am?" Yuma laughed, "maybe the only reason is because you never talk to me."

"Ah…" I fell silent. I never really did talk to Yuma… I looked at him. It's like he's asking for attention… like a small child, "are you lonely?"

Yuma flinched, "not precisely… maybe…" Yuma mumbled quietly.

"Then you should talk to me when you're bored. And when I think of something to say, I'll say it. But right now I don't have anything…" I smiled. I'll get the twins back if I make him happy! I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the couch, "you're not busy right?" I sat next to him, "what do you want to talk about?"

Yuma was looking away and fidgeting in his seat. There was a long silence. No one said a word. You could only hear the air conditioner turning on and off several times.

Finally Yuma said something, "t-today…"

I cocked my head to the side, "'today?'"

"... the… weather is nice…" Yuma's face was all red.

I covered my mouth and laughed.

"D-don't laugh!" Yuma grabbed my wrist and removed my hand from my mouth.

"B-but… Yuma-kun really… is funny!" I kept laughing. It sounded like the fakest conversation ever. Barely anyone would start a conversation with that!

Yuma looked away from me and pouted, "s-shutup…"

My eyes widened, "Yuma-kun… you… really act like a young child…"

"What?!" Yuma looked at me in disagreement.

"Your sulking and pouting, just like a kid," I reasoned.

"No I don't!" Yuma grew angry.

I smiled and touched Yuma's cheek, "this Yuma… I know."

Yuma calmed down, "Kaito…"

"Please stay like this… at least when you're with me, ok?"

Yuma nodded, "I'll try… but… only with you."

I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth on the couch, "I would like you to be like that with everyone, cause it would make everyone like you better."

"No need."

"Eh? What do you mean? Don't you want some friends? People don't like mean people you know?"

"That's why… I act like that," Yuma clenched his fist.

"And that's why you're lonely all the time," I scolded.

"I… I only need you!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Yuma-kun?"

"As long as you are with me… I don't need anyone else."

"That's stupid."

"How is it-"

"If I ever just disappeared, what would you do?" I began, "you would probably go and look for me. but what if that disappearance is forever? Would you end your own life just for me?"

"I have nothing else, so I might…"

"Wrong."

Yuma looked up at me.

"You will live. Even without me," I smiled sadly at Yuma, "because I wish that you would keep living."

"Kaito…" Yuma looked away, "how would I? My whole purpose of living is you being here."

"Then the meaning of my life is to keep you going," I sighed and looked at the ceiling fan, "it's not like I am going to die anyways."

"For we are not human…" Yuma continued.

"Not human, huh?" I looked out of the window at the people passing by.

Yuma hugged me, "I'm sorry…" Yuma's body was cold, "I promise, that I won't hurt you again…"

I stared at the top of Yuma's head in silence. What exactly was I to Yuma? Will I ever remember what I meant to him? My insides hurt thinking about these questions. No matter what Yuma does… No matter how bad it is… why do I always forgive him?

I hugged Yuma back. Even though I don't know, I still love him… A robot falling in love is quite odd isn't it? My mind is only set to stay with Yuma… sometimes making me think, as long as I am with him, anything can happen to me… as long as we're together...I kissed Yuma's head and smiled, "Yuma… what is it like… to just disappear?"

* * *

A/N:

I hoped you liked this... plot change...

I'm sorry... OTL


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at Yuma shocked. I gulped, "what?" Yuma sighed at walked up to me. He threw a jacket on me.

"We're going out," he repeated.

I put on the jacket quietly. We're going out? I felt scared. I glanced at Yuma, "why?"

Yuma snapped, "didn't you want to go out!"

I flinched, "yea!"

Yuma sighed, "then hurry up!"

"Yes!" I followed out after him. I looked down at the computers and the many people. Yuma walked down the stairs glaring at the men. I hurried down with him. I reached for the railing but slipped because of the over sized jacket. "Yumaaa!"

"What do you-!" Yuma panicked.

I fell on top of him. I rubbed my head. Good thing we were close to the end… I looked down at Yuma, "sorry… are you ok?"

Yuma grabbed my head, "of course I'm not ok…"

I cocked my head to the side, "you look fine though! It's bad to lie, Yuma-kun!"

Yuma seemed like he was about to yell at me again, but he glanced at the workers and stopped. He got up and helped me up. He glared at them and held me close, "let's hurry up."

"Eh?" I stuck close to Yuma as he hurried out. The workers began gathering. Yuma stopped at the door and patted his pockets quickly. I looked around anxiously. The workers didn't seem friendly whatsoever.

Once Yuma got the door open, he threw me out before him and quickly shut the doors. I fell onto the ground, scraping my knee, "ouch!"

Yuma was busy locking up the door and didn't come straight to me. I felt a bit angry for some reason… I hugged my knees waiting for Yuma to finish. What was with those workers anyways? Yuma finished with a huge sigh. He turned to me, "what are you doing on the ground?"

What's with that question?! Aren't you going to say sorry for throwing me? I stood up angrily. The pain in my knee from moving so suddenly hit me. Yuma caught me before I could fall face-flat on the ground, "are you ok?"

I stayed silent and let my arms hang. Yuma reached into his pocket and took out a band-aid. He knelt down and put it on my knee. I pulled up my shorts slightly to make it easier for Yuma, "why do you have band-aids in your pocket?"

Yuma stood up, "It's convenient."

"Convenient?"

"I tend to hurt myself a lot, so it helps," Yuma shoved the rest of the band-aids into his pocket. He held his hand out to me, "shall we go?"

I nodded and took his hand. Yuma took out his phone and called someone, "Nao, I need a ride."

"Who is Nao?" I asked.

"A friend?" Yuma replied.

"Why are you questioning that?" I complained.

"No reason. He's here," Yuma waved his hand in the air.

"So fast!" I looked at the dark blue car slowing to a stop near us.

A young man stepped out of the car and bowed to Yuma, "I'm sorry for the wait, Yuma-sama!"

"Stop yelling, Nao, it's annoying…" Yuma reached for the door.

Nao quickly ran to the door and opened it before Yuma. Yuma went into the car silently. Nao looked at me and bowed. I smiled, "you don't need to be so formal with me."

Nao looked shocked. He glanced at Yuma and panicked, "Shion-sama, please…"

I frowned, "Nao-kun…" I sat in the car next to Yuma. Nao hurried over to the driver seat and sat down. He closed the door and turned to us.

He looked at Yuma, "where do you want to go?"

Yuma told him the location and Nao started the car and began driving. This is my first car ride… I think… I stared outside, watching each person we zoomed by. I was amazed by how convenient this was. I turned to look at Yuma. He flinched and looked away. Was he watching me the whole time?

The car slowed to a stop. Nao quickly exited and ran over to the door on my side to open it. I didn't want him to hurry in the street, so I opened the door myself and stepped out. I got out and looked over a Nao. He was bowing several times, repeatedly saying sorry. I frowned. Yuma got out after me and walked towards the building without saying anything.

"Thank you, Nao-kun," I smiled.

"Ah…" Nao's face flushed red. He glanced around nervously. "I'm sorry… Thank you, sorry…" He quickly said after seeing Yuma look back at us.

Yuma walked to me, "let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To eat…" Yuma replied.

"Ah, then Nao-kun can come to right?" I smiled at Nao.

Nao saw me and smiled back. He waved me a tiny wave, but noticed Yuma and immediately went back to his nervous state. Yuma stayed silent, glaring at Nao.

"Please?" I pleaded.

Yuma looked back at me, then sighed, "fine… do what you want." Yuma grabbed my wrist and lead me into the restaurant, "Nao, park the car, then come find us."

"Yes, sir!" Nao bowed.

I looked up at Yuma as we went into the restaurant. He always looked so serious… A waiter greeted us and led us to our seats. I plopped myself down onto the quite comfortable chair. Yuma turned to the waiter before sitting down, "I would like an extra chair for my servant."

The waiter flinched and frowned, "I don't know if I can fulfill that request, sir…"

"I'll pay extra," Yuma reasoned.

"Well… I still-!" The waiter began.

"Let me rephrase what I said then," Yuma sighed. He walked in front of the waiter. I could no longer see the waiter, but I could still hear what they were saying. Yuma murmured to the waiter, "bring a chair, for my servant. Understood?"

I tried leaning to see what Yuma was doing, but he stopped whatever it was and sat down. The waiter hurried away holding his throat. What exactly did Yuma do? I looked at Yuma. His hands kept moving. He looked nervous when you just look at his hands, but his expression was normal.

Yuma turned to the entrance. Nao was there looking around for us. Yuma waved his hand in the air. Nao quickly hurried over. Yuma got up before he got here. Nao bowed thinking he had done something bad. Yuma whispered into his ear something. Nao nodded and reached into his coat. He handed Yuma a pair of gloves. Yuma took them quickly and walked off. Nao sat in Yuma's chair and watched Yuma.

"Um… what was that?" I asked.

"Oh… nothing. You don't need to worry about anything, Shion-sama," Nao smiled.

"Liar…" I mumbled, "I can see it… your eyes are hiding many things, just like Yuma-kun…" I frowned.

Nao scratched the back of his head, "sorry…"

The waiter from before came back with a chair. He looked around for Yuma, "where is your master?"

"Ah, Yuma-sama is in the restrooms," Nao answered.

"Is that so…" the waiter laughed, "did you know… servants are not allowed in this restaurant?"

Nao glared at the waiter, "pardon?"

"I'm saying that…" the waiter swung the chair up and glared at me, "people like you shouldn't be here!"

"Shion-sama!" Nao got up quickly to defend me, but the waiter swung the chair at him, knocking him down. He held his stomach. The chairs leg had hit him.

I panicked, "Nao-kun!" I glared at the waiter, "what are you doing?!"

"Shion-sama! Run!" Nao yelled, trying to get up.

"Don't worry. I am getting rid of the trash your master has dragging behind him!" The waiter grabbed a knife from the table and whirled it toward my head. I closed my eyes tightly. Nao-kun, Yuma-kun! Help me!

* * *

A/N: ...

I haven't updated this story in so long... I don't even know how I feel... I kinda lost ideas for the story... so it got weird... (I'm bad at action scenes...)

I feel that if I left it as Purpose, then it would be better...

What do you think? Do you people like this prequel thing? OTL I really don't know...


	7. Chapter 7

"N-Nao-kun…" I stuttered. Blood dripped from Nao's head onto the floor. He held his head and glared at the waiter. His arm was out in front of me, making sure the waiter won't charge at me.

"What a servant… Your Master is not going to come back for a while anyways…" The waiter laughed.

"What did you do to Yuma-sama!" Nao snapped.

"Talking back to me?" The waiter grabbed Nao by his throat, "you should know better!"

"Nao-kun!" I grabbed a knife on the table. I have to help him! Yuma-kun… where are you?

"Shion-sama, you mustn't do it! I can't allow you to dirty your hands!" Nao grabbed the waiter's wrist, "forgive me, for I must protect Shion-sama…"

"Wha-!" The waiter tried pulling away only to be pushed onto the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Where are you holding Yuma-sama?" Nao held a knife up to the waiter's neck, slowly cutting into it.

"I-I don't know! They took him- somewhere…. I don't know!" The waiter exclaimed. The restaurant was filled with chatter. Nao stood up and took my hand.

He helped me up and led me towards the exit, "we're going home, Shion-sama." He picked me up and ran out and down to the parking lot. He quickly ran to the car and pulled the door open, sitting me down inside, "don't be scared."

He sat himself in the driver's seat. "I must get to Yuma quick…" he mumbled. He stepped on the gas. We speed down the road and soon arrived at a house. He quickly got out and opened the door for me, Shion-sama, hurry inside…" He took my hand and walked me into an apartment, "please wait here until I come back. Do not go outside no matter what. If you can, please refrain from making too much noise as well. I am terribly sorry… for asking this much, but please, for your safety, listen to my requests."

"I understand… but Nao-kun… your eye is…" I touched Nao's face.

He took my hand and kissed it, "this is nothing. As long as you and Yuma-sama are fine, it doesn't bother me whatsoever."

"It should still matter then…" I murmured.

"Shion-sama? Are you hurt?" Nao panicked and checked my body for any injuries.

"My body is fine, but my mind isn't… Before you leave… let me treat your wounds," I pleaded.

Nao glanced at the clock, "I hope for you to forgive me, for that is a request I can't fulfill…"

"Nao-kun…" I frowned.

"Please wait here… I will return with Yuma-sama soon," Nao headed for the door.

"Then please… promise me that you will return," I asked.

Nao paused and took a deep breath, then turned to me with a smile on his face, "I promise!"

With that he left, locking the door tightly. I stood in the middle of the hallway, silently staring at the door. I laughed to myself, "you shouldn't have promised me that…" I walked over to the couch and sat down. Are they going to be okay? I shook my head, "of course they are!" I stood up again and pulled the window curtains closed. I should close the others too… I walked into all the rooms and closed the windows and curtains.

"Last room," I grabbed the door knob. I froze, "this feeling…" A shiver ran down my spine. I slowly backed away from the door, "my whole body… is shaking…" I took a deep breath to calm down. I guess… I shouldn't go into that room. I gulped at looked at the door, just what is in there… I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, "when will they be back?"

After finishing the glass, I walked to the bedroom and laid down. Is this Nao-kun's house? I thought he would be living in the laboratory. Yuma-kun did tell me how people working there are not allowed to go out at all. Is it that Yuma-kun trusts Nao-kun? I closed my eyes, please be safe…

'When I open my eyes, I will see both of them in front of me, smiling,' is what I dreamed, but when I actually opened my eyes, something completely different stood in front of me.

* * *

A/N: So... I don't know how I feel about this chapter...

Do you people like it? Please tell me... I need a bit of motivation here, ha ha... ;-_-

Thank you for reading!


End file.
